


after hour melodies

by moonular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, draco plays the violin and its nice, kinda preslash, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonular/pseuds/moonular
Summary: draco plays the violin and one night harry hears it and follows the sound, oneshot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	after hour melodies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic, i really have no clue what i am doing but i hope u enjoy :)

Harry often found himself roaming the halls late after curfew. He couldn’t help himself though, he was absolutely restless. He was plagued by nightmares and if not nightmares, then memories. Sleep was a hopeless fantasy to him, which is why he was wandering the 4th floor corridor of the deserted school, his pathway being illuminated only by the moonlight seeping through the high windows.  
  
Though Harry made several nightly trips every week through the halls he hasn't gotten in trouble before, by a professor or prefect that is. Ron and Hermione were very much worried and upset when Ron would report of Harry’s seemingly nightly disappearances. They would try to question him but Harry would shrug it off and mumble a poor excuse. Harry didn’t have a reason as to why he found himself wandering the halls but he didn’t need a reason. The solitude, while suffocating was comforting in a way, and it gave him time to think.  
  
It was one of these nights in which Harry was wandering the abandoned halls of the castle, thinking, when he heard it. The absolute softest, tiniest, faintest sound of music. Harry immediately checked his surroundings, even though it was clear the sound was nowhere near him. Harry silently cursed at his neglect to bring the Marauders Map with him, nevertheless Harry quieted his breathing and strained his ears trying to hear where the sound was coming from in order to pinpoint its location.  
  
It was hard at first, tracking the noise that is, because it was so far it sounded like it was coming from every turn and every alcove, but finally after a few turns Harry could hear the instrumental notes louder and coming from an abandoned classroom up ahead on his left. Harry, conveniently hidden under his Invisibility cloak, peaked into the classroom from the slightly ajar door. While he couldn’t see who, he could definitely hear the angelic music playing throughout the room just past the door. The instrument, which Harry could now identify as a violin, was being played so effortlessly and beautifully Harry couldn’t help but listen in absolute awe. The classical melody filled his ears with astonishment and pure bliss. The sound was beyond surreal— so absolutely dreamlike Harry forgot entirely that there was a person playing the instrument and that he was still under his Invisibility cloak. So when he pushed the door further open, expecting the music to continue he was met with a pleasant shock at the abrupt stop to the violin’s voice.  
  
“Who’s there?” a voice spoke.  
  
It was then, after being brought out of his trance, Harry was able to see that the owner of the voice, and the talent to play the violin so angelically, belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry now stared at the blond in shock rather than awe.  
  
It’s to know that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter didn’t return to their childish feud at the start of the 8th year term, they both seemed just so tired and worn out, plus there was still the standing question of ‘Were they really enemies anymore?’ After what had happened in the war they never really discussed it. It was an unspoken mutual agreement, to not talk about it.  
  
“Hello?” said Draco, still staring at the now half opened door.  
  
It was Draco’s sharp voice that cut through Harry’s running thoughts and returned him to the problem at hand. Draco Malfoy was slowly creeping towards the door. Harry held his breath as Draco stopped walking nearly right in front of him as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, too afraid to move thinking even the slightest bit of movement, or sound, or anything really, would set the blond off. Draco leaned to peer out the door, Harry held his breath and leaned away ever so slightly so that Draco wouldn’t lean into him. They stayed like that a couple of seconds before Draco pulled himself back into the room unaware of his previous position relative to Harry.  
  
Draco sighed and put the violin away back in the case and Harry found himself frowning. Draco strategically hides the case containing the musical treasure under a cabinet and walks out of the abandoned room, scanning the halls once more before exiting. After following the Slytherin, with his eyes, descend down the hall and turn a corner Harry turned around and swiftly took off his cloak. He stepped over towards the concealed violin case with caution, in case the blond did return, and carefully pulled it out. Harry admired the case that held the ethereal instrument and started to feel guilty. He shouldn’t be doing this, touching Malfoy’s belongings without his permission, Malfoy didn’t even do anything wrong this time. Just as Harry started to push the case back into hiding he heard a cough from behind him. Harry whipped around immediately, eyes wide and excuses at the tip of his tongue, but they all halted when he realized who had caught him.  
  
None other than Draco Malfoy now stood in front of him, but there was no malice in his eyes but the beginnings of the smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
“I thought I heard someone.” Malfoy stated. Harry didn’t know how to respond, Malfoy wasn’t asking a question or accusing him of anything, he was merely stating a fact. So Harry just chuckled nervously.  
  
“Yeah…” he trailed off. Harry had no clue what to say. Draco leaned his body slightly askew and noticed the violin pulled out in the open and not tucked away into its hiding place. Draco turns back to Harry with a raised brow, clearly expecting Harry to explain. Harry realized this as well and incredulously started rambling.  
  
“Sorry about pulling your violin out after you left, I was just curious, and I was going to be careful I swear. I just wanted to get a look at it, especially after you played it. I was just going to look, not touch I swear-”  
  
“Potter.” Draco interrupted. Harry seized his excuses.  
  
“You saw me play?” Draco said.  
  
“Yeah…” Harry eventually said slowly, hardly above a whisper.  
  
“Oh.” Now both boys had nothing to say. Malfoy staring at the ground where the violin was and Potter staring at Malfoy’s shoes, the only sound being exchanged between them was their light breathing.  
  
“It was very nice.” Harry eventually said. This brought Malfoy back from whatever reality he was in, and he looked back up at the Gryffindor, and let out the absolute smallest of smiles.  
  
“Thank you.” Malfoy said quietly, then left. He had turned slowly on his heel and walked back out of the abandoned classroom. Harry watched him leave and looked back down at the violin. He put it back in the hiding place Malfoy had not 10 minutes earlier and left draping his cloak over himself.  
  
Over the next few nights Harry checked the Marauders Map checking to see if the Slytherin would go out after hours, and eventually after 3 days the name ‘Draco Malfoy’ was seen walking down the corridors on the paper map. Seconds later the name ‘Harry Potter’ could be seen walking down the paper corridors of the map as well. Harry hurried through the halls following the blond’s name till he was back in front of the abandoned classroom from a few days before. Harry watched as Draco slowly pulled the case from the hiding space. Harry watched from under the Invisibility cloak as Draco picked up the bow and violin from the case but didn’t play, in fact he just froze almost.  
  
“If you are gonna listen to me play then I’d rather you take off that bloody thing.” Malfoy finally spoke. Harry froze and reddened at being caught again by Malfoy. Reluctantly, Harry peeled off the cloak and looked sheepishly at the ground waiting for Malfoy to say something, an insult maybe, or to just tell him to go away. But when he didn’t say anything Harry looked back up to and met Malfoy’s eyes, and with a hint of a smile- so small you’d think it was a trick of the light, he lifted the bow and started playing.  
  
\-----  
  
This turned into routine, Harry and Draco sitting together in silence as the latter played for them. They continued this till the biweekly meetings turned into nightly meetings. They continued this till awkward stares turned into knowing smiles. They continued this till “Potter” turned to “Harry” and “Malfoy” turned to “Draco.” They continued this till “Sod off” and “Go away” turned into “I love you” and “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!1 i know the end was corny as hell but i liked it, hope u did as well, thank u for reading my short little scribble  
> *none of these characters are mine


End file.
